Moving on
by Asia Shea
Summary: Kids from all over the world receive letters. But some take it as a hoax. Some are afraid. Some get lost in the mail, and Some get them and go. Some recive a letter. But think it was a joke. Her friend received a letter and went, others did too. This is the story of how people always make it to their real school. and the threats along the way. SYOC/SYOW
1. Chapter 1

So I've been looking around and I see a need for another GOOD Harry Potter story that is updated often. So here it goes! It is a SYOC/ SYOW.

Here is the form. I don't care if you read my intro. I know you read the description so all is good.

For the character they can also be a muggle and if they are then could you still fill out the form? I need at least 1 muggle.

* * *

**-Basics-**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Gender:

**-Description-**

Eye color:

Do they need eye glasses? If so do they wear contacts or Eye glasses?:

Hair color:

Hair style:

Hair Length:

Scars:

Tattoos:

Periceings:

Birthmarks:

Skin color:

Weight:

Hight:

Style of clothing:

Flaws in appearance(at least 2):

Anything Else?:

**-Traits-**

Personality:

Flaws in personality(at least 4):

History/Herstory:

Likes(1 less than dislike):

Dislikes:

Thoughts to the world:

Quirks:

Hobbies:

**Friends and Family:**

Family(Please Include age, and blood status and name appearance not necessary except for Mother and Father):

Mom:

Dad:

Sisters?:

Brothers?:

Other Relatives:

Best friend(s);

Good friends:

Enimes:

Love Interests(If you give me the basic outline of this person I'll do the rest.):

**-Hogwarts-**

Preferred house:

Favorite Class:

Least favorite House:

Class they are the best at:

Year in Hogwarts:

**-Extra-**

Birthday:

Blood Status :

Nationality:

Hometown:

Wand:

Patronus:

Pet:

**-Questions-**

Q: How does your character you feel about dying?

A:

Q: How do you feel about being a traitor?

A:

Q:What School are you in(Only Hogwarts, Durmstrang, And Beauxbatons)?

A:

Q: Are you a foreign exchange student, an exchange student, or a student at the school?

A:

* * *

And that is all! I will only accept 20 witches and wizards . 2 are reserved so only 18 witches and wizards are excepted and I only take Quality so you do have to have faults. Muggles are always excepted with no limit

* * *

Prolouge

Random Person/ Grace

I'm really exited my 6th grade class is doing a exchange program with a school called Beauxbatons. By the way, My name is Grace and I'm 11 years old and go to an all girls school. Beauxbatons is a all girls school so it's similar to my school. Also it's in France. In France! All the way over their! To me that is really far away. But then it is really far away from America. I'm super exited but super nervous. I've also made mistakes. Too many of them. They say this is my last chance. Hey! I just thought of something! Maybe if I make a mistake I could switch over to Beauxbatons. My mom has seen many of my mistakes, they're dangerous. Did you know once we got a letter from this school saying I was a witch but mom said it was a hoax so we threw it away. But the more and more I think about that the more I'm not so sure that it was a hoax.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! The earlier acceptation has been revoked. There will be 4 kids accepted for each year in each school. Two girls and two boys they can be accepted at anytime. First year female hogwarts students have been taken.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

* * *

_**Year 1:**_

_**Female:**_

Name: Clara Shea

Age: 12

House: Gryffindor

Name: Kaiden Tait

Age: 12

House: Unknown as of now, wishes for Gryffindor

_**Male:**_

_**Year 2:**_

_**Female:**_

_**Male:**_

_**Year 3:**_

_**Female:**_

_**Male:**_

_**Year 4: **_

_**Female:**_

_**Male:**_

_**Year 5:**_

_**Female:**_

Name: Rosila Amaro

Age: 16

House: Gryffindor

Name: Quinn Robinson

Age: 15

House: Gryffindor

_**Male:**_

_**Year 6:**_

_**Female:**_

_**Male:**_

_**Year 7:**_

_**Female:**_

Name: Gwyneth Taylor

Nickname: Gwyn

Age: 17

House: Ravenclaw

_**Male:**_

* * *

**Beuxbatons**

* * *

_**Year 1:**_

_**Female:**_

_**Male:**_

_**Year 2:**_

_**Female:**_

_**Male:**_

_**Year 3:**_

_**Female:**_

_**Male:**_

_**Year 4:**_

_**Female:**_

_**Male:**_

_**Year 5:**_

_**Female:**_

Name: Maria Ivanovna Zakharov

Nickname(s): Zakharov

Age: Fifteen

Gender: Female

House: Bellefeuille

_**Male:**_

_**Year 6:**_

_**Female:**_

_**Male:**_

_**Year 7:**_

_**Female:**_

_**Male:**_

* * *

**Durmstrang:**

* * *

_**Year 1:**_

_**Male:**_

_**Year 2:**_

_**Male:**_

_**Year 3:**_

_**Male:**_

_**Year 4:**_

_**Male:**_

_**Year 5:**_

_**Male:**_

_**Year 6:**_

_**Male:**_

_**Year 7:**_

_**Male:**_


End file.
